


Figure It Out.

by SxDxB



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: "They're going to kill each other.." Johnny mused. "Or they're going to figure it out and work together." Daniel glanced toward Johnny. They shared a hopeful look, they needed these kids to work together if they were going to stand a chance here.
Relationships: Kiaz, Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some love!  
> Comments & Kudos are appreciated

Some of Cobra Kai-now known as Eagle fang- and all of Miyagi - do decided to merge. They had a common enemy that they needed to take down and they'd be stronger together. Naturally training was a chaotic mess, when you mix two different styles of teachings, things were bound to be a little messy. It was Sensei Larusso's idea to stick the kids who didn't quite see eye to eye, together, you know make them have to work together. That's how Miguel Diaz and Robby Keene ended up stuck together when training. Group work was done with everyone in both dojo's but they also worked in pairs, they needed to strengthen their members. 

_Sensei Lawrence and Sensei Larusso spoke amongst themselves as the kids stretched and talked, they agreed that they'd only be as strong as their weakest links were. They had been observing the class, seeing which students gravitated toward which students. - Those who got along would no doubt work just fine together.- But they were looking for the ones who avoided each other. The most obvious two were Miguel and Robby, they also happened to be two of the stronger fighters. If they were all going to beat Cobra Kai, Miguel and Robby needed to work together. Just like Daniel and Johnny were._

_"Diaz!" Sensei Lawrence called him over._

_"Robby, come here." Daniel said._

_Both Miguel and Robby walked over to their Sensei's, they tried to ignore each other, after everything that had happened between them? It was understandable that their history would make them distant from one another. "Something wrong Sensei?" Miguel asked curiously. Johnny shook his head. "Nothing's wrong_. " _Johnny said. Robby still didn't want to work with his father, so of course, things were a little tense there. "Yes Sensei? " Robby asked Mr. Larusso. " Sensei Lawrence and I have been discussing some things. " Daniel started. Johnny nodded as he looked between Robby and Miguel. "We're only as strong as our weakest link right? " Johnny arched a brow. Miguel nodded. "Yes Sensei. " Daniel gave Robby a look as if telling him he needed to acknowledge his father right now. - Or at least what he said. - Robby clenched his jaw and reluctantly responded. "Yeah.." Daniel spoke next._  
  
 _"So Sensei Lawrence and I decided we're going to be pairing everyone up." Both Robby and Miguel shrugged at that. "Okay." Miguel responded as he looked at Daniel. "But, we're going to pair everyone up with the person they don't get along with..." Daniel explained. Miguel looked at Johnny for confirmation, which he got in the form of a nod. "How's that going to help?" Robby asked. "I'm glad you asked." Sensei Larusso said. "By pairing you up with the people you don't get along with, it forces you to learn to work together." Daniel explained. "If we're going to take down Cobra Kai, everyone on this team needs to put aside their differences and work together." Johnny chimed in. "What are you getting at?" Miguel asked curiously. "You and Robby are a pair." Sensei Larusso said. Miguel looked between both Sensei's. "Seriously?" Miguel heard Robby say. "You think this is gonna work?" Miguel asked. Both Sensei's nodded. "That's what we're hoping for." Sensei Larusso said. "So, when we tell everyone to pair up, you two are going to get together. As will the others we're pairing up." Sensei Lawrence said. "We either work together, or Cobra Kai wins..." Sensei Larusso added. "Now get back to stretching." _

_Both Robby and Miguel turned to do just that, they gave each other a look before rolling their eyes. "Whatever." Robby muttered. Miguel shook his head. "This will be fun." he mumbled more so to himself as they went to their respective sides, with the people they actually liked._

_"They're going to kill each other.." Johnny mused. "Or they're going to figure it out and work together." Daniel glanced toward Johnny. They shared a hopeful look, they needed these kids to work together if they were going to stand a chance here._

Months. They were two months into this experiment of their Sensei's, there were a few fights, a few heads butting, the Sensei's reprimanded them and reminded them that if they stood a chance at this? They needed to figure it out. Of course Sensei Lawrence suggested. "We could let them duke it out." to which Sensei Larusso rolled his eyes. "Not gonna happen." and that was the end of that. Johnny knew as well as Daniel that they needed to practice and not let their students beat the crap out of each other. 

In between group exercises-which went smoother than the teams of two exercises.- They were really pushing for the teams of two to do more bonding, more of the wheel technique, which of course forced you to work with your partner-unless you wanted to fall into the freezing Koi pond.- The first team of two who really made strides were Hawk and Demetri, they were on the mend as friends too, so naturally working together was starting to work in their favor. The second team of two to start working together was Aisha and Sam, old friends who had a falling out, they were figuring it out again. It seemed like all the former friends turned enemy's were turning to friends again, setting difference's aside and working together like the Sensei's said to. The Sensei's experiment seemed to be working really well, with everyone aside from Robby and Miguel. These two were struggling. They had the moves down, they did the training just fine-alone or with someone else.- But when it came to working together? It seemed impossible. Miguel or Robby would get frustrated with each other and as much as they wanted to duke it out, they refrained. 

Miguel noticed during their class earlier, their Sensei's had been watching them, both seeming to talk about other pairs and how well they were doing, then he felt like the Sensei's were talking about him and Robby, they really hadn't made much progress in the two months they were forced to work together. It was Miguel, who decided to extend an olive branch after their last practice. When everybody else had cleared out of the Dojo, Miguel approached Robby. "Can we talk?" Miguel asked. Robby nodded slowly, showing he was listening, even though he didn't look at him. "I feel like we're failing." Miguel admitted. "Everyone else seems to be doing fine and then.." Robby finally turned to look at Miguel. "We're screwing up.." Robby filled in. Miguel nodded. "Yeah." he sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Right.." Robby thought for a moment. "I saw Sensei's earlier, I think they might be disappointed in us, we've been stuck together for two months.." Miguel shoved his hands in his pockets. "And we keep going around and around.. with nothing changing." Robby nodded as he met Miguel's gaze. "I know.. I feel it too." Robby sighed as he pulled on his hoodie. 

Silence fell over them for a moment. "What are you doing now?" Robby asked. Miguel arched a brow. "Why? What'd you have in mind?" Miguel asked. Robby shrugged. "Maybe we should hang out?" Green hues met Brown and there was a silence again. "Uhm, yeah.." Miguel shrugged. "Yeah, sure." Miguel was the first to look away. Maybe this would help? That was the hope. Their history was complicated, but it was Robby who had said to Johnny that he and Mr. Larusso might actually be able to learn something from each other, if they worked together. Maybe the same could go for Robby and Miguel.

When Robby and Miguel first started hanging out, things were awkward, a little tense and it was strange to say the least. They mutually agreed to hang out before or after practices and they agreed not to say anything to anyone else. Hanging out started as just awkward conversations or stretching, they even found they had some common interest with skateboarding and genre's of movies. They were doing their best to break the ice. They avoided talking about their relationship with Sam at first, but it was Miguel, who decided to bring it up. Miguel could handle any hits that might come from talking about this, but they'd been hanging out for two weeks now- maybe getting this out there would help.- 

"What is this place?" Miguel asked as he looked around. "Mr. Larusso took me out here to train last year." Robby explained. They were surrounded by nature and basically no cell service. "Is this where he puts his bodies?" Miguel mused. Robby laughed. "I asked the same thing." he mused. They walked over to the lake where Robby and Mr. Larusso had practiced a few moves when he was first training Robby. "Oddly peaceful." Miguel said as they sat on the little dock in the lake. "A good place to train with no distractions." Robby nodded. Miguel looked out at the water, taking it all in. "Robby?" Miguel arched a brow. "Yeah?" Robby asked as he put his hands on the dock, leaning back a little. "I'm sorry about Sam." Rip it off. Just like a damn Band-Aid, just rip it off. Robby tensed a little. "What are you talking about? I'm not even with her anymore.." Miguel watched him closely. "I know, neither am I." Miguel admitted. "But i'm sorry, for last year, kissing her...You and Tory didn't deserve to be hurt like that. To be honest, I was kinda.. drunk.. " Miguel glanced down. "I'm sorry.." Robby looked toward Miguel. "For kicking you over the railing.." Robby looked down at the water. Letting things get out of hand like that? It was one of Robby's biggest regrets. "I didn't mean to do that." Robby added. "I know.." Miguel said in thought. "Everything got so out of hand." Miguel ran his fingers through his hair. "Everything and everyone changed, now we're in an all out karate war." Miguel shifted a bit and Robby sat upright. "Your ex is Kreese's best student." Robby pointed out. Miguel snorted. "I know." he sighed. "She doesn't see how unhinged that guy is." 

After their talk, they practiced the moves on the dock before deciding to spar together and then Robby brought Miguel to the tree. "Climb up there." Miguel looked at Robby for a moment. "What for?" Robby smiled. "Let's see just how balanced you are." Miguel gave him a look. "That sounds like a challenge Keene, you're on." So Miguel climbed up onto the tree. "Show me the moves Diaz." Miguel showed one of the kicks and then he attempted the hook kick, which he nearly lost his balance on. Robby watched, amused, of course Miguel had balance, he'd been training longer than most of the others, but putting him up there was still fun. The near loss of balance and Miguel flailing to avoid falling, it was amusing. 

"Alright, Alright Keene. Get up here and show me what you got." Miguel gave him a challenging look. Robby smirked and climbed up onto the tree. "Move over." Miguel moved further onto the tree, giving Robby enough space. Robby started showing Miguel the kicks and it showed that he was used to being up there, Miguel looked only a little impressed. "Alright, hotshot." Miguel put up his fists. "Bring it." Robby brought up his own fists and smirked a little. Brown hues met green ones and Miguel struck first, Robby blocked him, they went back and forth trying to keep their balance at the same time. A few strikes, a few blocks, a few kicks, a few more blocks. They got a little faster mostly just jabs, Miguel went for a jab which Robby nearly got hit with, he trapped Miguel's arm, pulling him slightly closer. 

This wasn't supposed to be intimate, so why the hell did it feel intimate? Miguel and Robby locked eyes, Robby's hold on Miguel's arm slightly tightened and when Miguel moved, Robby pulled Miguel closer. They were in such close proximity now. "Not bad Keene.." Miguel finally said. Robby smiled at that. "Not half bad yourself, Diaz." Robby mused. Miguel pulled this move that ended up knocking them both off balance, they fell to the ground, Miguel had a slightly softer landing as he landed on top of Robby. "F-fuck."Robby muttered. Miguel laughed, but winced a little. "Shit, I'm sorry." he chuckled. Robby groaned in response and slowly sat up. 

That was one way to break the awkward intimacy they were having. That didn't stop Miguel from noticing those green eyes, the light freckles and damn, since when did his rival look that soft and kissable. Robby winced a little in pain as he put an arm across his ribs. "You had it easy." Robby complained. "I didn't mean to do that." Miguel chuckled again. "Are you okay?" Robby nodded slowly. "Mm, I'll be fine. Just bruised ribs.. no big deal." Robby played it off. Miguel nodded. "Uhuh. Okay. Well, when we get back, I'm checking on you." Miguel said matter of factly. 


	2. Almost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress seemed to be made between Robby and Miguel, they still weren't as far as the other teams of two but they were were getting a little better. Hanging out before and after classes seemed to really be helping them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some love!  
> Comments & Kudos are appreciated.

Progress seemed to be made between Robby and Miguel, they still weren't as far along as the other teams of two but they were were getting a little better. Hanging out before and after classes seemed to really be helping them. You know what it didn't help though? This undertone of sexual tension, even Robby started to notice it. Neither of them brought it up, why would they? They were both stubborn about things. Before this started to happen, training was so simple, they were just beating the crap out of each other. There was no prolonged staring, no tingles with every damn touch and certainly no wanting to get closer. But now? Now Miguel would pull those moves that would knock them both to the ground, he'd let Robby grab his arm-like on the tree- and pull him closer. They were still practicing, but things were shifting between them.

_"I told you, I'm fine." Robby muttered. Miguel arched a brow. "Yeah, totally believable." Miguel deadpanned. Miyagi - do dojo, they were early for their training, nobody else was there at the moment. Which worked in their favor. "Show me." Miguel folded his arms. Robby rolled his eyes. "Fine." He mumbled as he lifted his shirt slightly. Miguel gave Robby a look that said 'really? ' Before he went ahead and grabbed the hem of Robby's shirt, pulling it off himself. Robby winced slightly. "H-hey.. woe." Robby eyed him. Miguel gave him another look, but followed it up with a "What? Are you shy?" Miguel teased. Robby eyed Miguel. "No." he said unconvincingly. Miguel nodded. "Mhm" he shook his head. "Relax." Miguel said as he began to inspect Robby's torso, he wanted to make sure he didn't hurt him too bad with the fall.   
  
Robby kept his eye on Miguel, feeling oddly exposed while the other looked him over, some bruising had started to form now, which was to be expected. Miguel furrowed his brow. "How bad does it hurt?" Miguel asked softly. When did they start standing this close? Must've been when Miguel decided to remove Robby's shirt for him. "Not bad.." Robby lied. Miguel decided to test that theory. "Okay.." he trailed off as he reached up and touched around Robby's ribs, this earned him a wince and soft hiss of pain. "Not bad, huh?" Miguel met Robby's eyes then. "If you didn't touch it so roughly." Robby argued. "I barely touched you." Miguel retorted. It came to Miguel then, an idea, this could work. "Lay down." Robby looked at him like he had three heads. "Sorry, what?" Robby asked. " I said lay down." Miguel repeated. "Quit looking at me like I asked you to strip, I'm just asking you to lay down Keene." _

_Robby finally laid down and Miguel disappeared for a few minutes only to return with a bowl of water and a washcloth." What's that?" Robby asked. "Water." Miguel said. Robby was skeptical of him. "What are you doing?" Miguel rolled his eyes as he knelt beside Robby. "Dude, you have gotta learn to trust me if this is ever gonna work." Robby tilted his head to look at Miguel. "We're just supposed to work together." Robby said. Green hues eyeing the bowl and the washcloth as Miguel dipped said washcloth into the water. "Robby.." Miguel began. "Do you honestly think we're ever going to be able to work together if we can't trust each other? We're already so far behind the others, this isn't going to get easier if we can't.." Robby cut him off. "Trust each other. I know. I know." Robby sighed. "Okay.." He said slowly._

_Miguel rang out the washcloth before moving a little closer to Robby. "It's gonna be warm okay?" Miguel warned him. Robby nodded as he watched him closely. Miguel gingerly, put the washcloth against Robby's bare skin, brown hues flickering up to watch Robby's face. A slight wince crossed those features and Miguel tried to be even more gentle as he moved the washcloth around. Miguel thought warmth would help ease the aching so maybe it would. Miguel carefully moved the warm washcloth over Robby's ribs in what he was hoping was a soothing way. "Sorry." Miguel said softly. Robby was quiet, he took in deep breaths, he ended up focusing on Miguel. Miguel's gentle touch, Miguel's face. Miguel was kind of adorable with the way he focused on what he was doing, concentration etched on his features, those big brown eyes were focused on what his hands were doing. Robby bit his lower lip as he took in that adorable look. _

_Turns out Miguel was right. Warm water, a washcloth and this? Miguel's gentle touches... It was helping a lot more than Robby would have expected. Trust Miguel huh? Maybe he could do that after all. Robby reached for his shirt to use as a pillow, Miguel leaned over him, reaching across him to grab a clean towel. "Towel's gonna be more comfortable." Miguel said softly. Robby didn't say anything, he momentarily forgot how to breath with Miguel over top of him like that for a second. Robby did use the towel instead of his shirt. The dojo was relaxing, sounds of nature from outside drifted in, as did a few of the smells. It created this extremely relaxing space for the two of them. Miguel dipped the washcloth again and repeated the process, gingerly moving the warm fabric over Robby's ribs. Robby still winced, but not as much now. Robby, let his guard down enough to close his eyes, he listened to the nature, he listened to Miguel- he wasn't saying anything but he could hear his soft breathing. That's how damn quiet his dojo was when it was empty. - Any movement Miguel made, Robby heard it.   
Miguel had been mainly focused on his task, but when he noticed Robby had closed his eyes, he took the chance to look at him.- really look at him. Soft features, light freckles, kissable lips, then his eyes trailed down the exposed skin of his torso. Was that his own heartbeat he could hear? _

_Twenty minutes. It sure felt like a lifetime when you were in a moment with someone. Miguel was just about out of water now, he continued to move the warm washcloth around. When he finally ran out of water he had to lean over Robby's body again. Robby stared up at him this time. This should not affect him at all, why the hell was this affecting him? When did his heart pick up the pace. When did Miguel get that close? Miguel was grabbing another clean towel, more than likely to dry Robby's torso with. As Miguel was moving to sit back in his spot, he caught Robby's gaze and he froze. They locked eyes. The hell was happening? Neither of them said a word, both of them were starting to feel some type of way here. Miguel's gaze flicked down to those lips of Robby's and if Robby wasn't blushing before, he was now. -Not that he would ever admit that.- Robby glanced toward Miguel's lips for a moment. Was Miguel getting closer? Hold on... Was Miguel leaning in to kiss him?_

_Miguel was about to kiss him when the dojo door opened, the voice was familiar to Miguel, but if he were honest, he was having a little bit of a heart attack at the moment. Miguel froze. This couldn't possibly look right. Miguel hovering over Robby, looking like he was about to kiss the guy on the mouth, luckily for him, Robby's brain seemed to work properly at the moment and that was when Miguel was kicked off to the side.- Robby played through the pain and he sat up quickly. "Didn't mean to interrupt." Hawk joked. Robby was on his feet now, pulling his shirt over his head. "What would you be interrupting?" He asked, not even giving Miguel a second glance before slipping out the Dojo's back door._

_Miguel laid there for a moment, Hawk offered him a hand up, which he took and brushed himself off. 'What were you guys doing?" Hawk asked curiously. Miguel looked toward him finally." Nothing. Just training.." Miguel needed to get his brain up to speed. "What kind of training was that?" Hawk pried. "Looked a little.. Weird." Miguel furrowed his brow before nudging hawk. "Don't worry about it."_

Robby always put on an act when Hawk was around now, being caught once with Miguel in a position that didn't look right, he needed to make sure the other didn't think anything of it. Of course Hawk shrugged it off when Miguel had told him a week ago, not to worry about it. But he understood where Robby was coming from. That was a compromising position, Miguel over a shirtless Robby- it had to have been a weird sight to see. But Miguel played it off, he played it down until he felt that Hawk didn't even remember the situation. But ever since then? Between Miguel and Robby? Things were shifting between them. 

Naturally, they were taking everything they learned in class and they applied it outside the dojo, sparring had been getting intense between them though. Not the usual intense either. Miguel could take on any angry hits, he could dish them out just as easy, but this? This was something else. There had been a lot of back and forth with jabs and kicks as per usual. Miguel grunted as Robby shoved him backwards, his back hit the nearest wall, he was expecting Robby to follow up some sort of hit or kick, but that was not what happened. Robby was in space. They were chest to chest at that point, faces mere inches apart. They had been sparring for a while now, both of them a little out of breath. Miguel should say something, right? Or take advantage of the closeness and get out of this current position. 

When green hues met those doe brown ones, Robby was the one leaning in this time. But Miguel decided to take the opportunity, he spun them around and shoved Robby against the wall. Robby grunted and there was this little gleam in his eye, which was accompanied by a small smirk. Robby shoved him back and this time it was Robby who decided to take them both to the floor, he used one of Miguel's go to moves and they both toppled to the floor in a heap. Robby landed on top this time and they both laughed. "Get off me." Miguel muttered. "Make me." Robby retorted. They were both out of breath, but even so, Miguel rolled them over and pinned Robby down. 

They were close to kissing twice already, Miguel bit his lower lip as he looked down at Robby. On one hand, he was happy to see that it wasn't one sided, Robby was putting out as many little hints as Miguel was. Robby smirked up at him. "What are you smirking at? I win." Miguel said. Robby simply kept that smirk. "Do you?" he asked. Miguel furrowed his brow. That's when Robby lifted his hips, he used them to roll them over and straddle Miguel this time, grabbing his hands and pinning them down. "Looks like I win this round Diaz." Miguel blinked in surprise as he stared up at the other, his face flushed. "Y-yeah. Looks like it." Miguel said once he figured out how to form words again. Robby smiled, knowing he'd won the round for now. 


End file.
